Broken
by LoveforthegameBR
Summary: The starting moments of the program. Mayumi Tendo walks out, not expecting the fate she is handed.


Mayumi Tendo (Girl #14) fell to the floor, blood dripping down from the side of her defined face. Her braid fell gracefully beside her, as her numb body thudded to the cold floor. A crimson rainbow leaked from the side of her face, puddling beside her. Her eyes were wide in shock horror and her lips were gapping open slightly. Her entire face was now in a stage of numb shock. Not that she could feel that, she was dead before she even hit the ground.

Mayumi Tendo, once considered beautiful, now layed on the floor, a mess of her own blood. The face that was once elegant and beautiful, was now a wreck of crimson colours. The body that was once so graceful, was now thrown to the ground, contorted in her own fear. Her uniform swayed slightly as the wind blew it and her hair moved to the winds liking. Mayumi layed there unknowing of this, she layed there unknowing of her killing and unknowing of anything. She lay there numb and broken.

In the distance stood Mayumi's killer, high above the ground. He stood, filled with horror, fear, shock and remorse. He stood in the distance, shaking his head as his tears dropped below him. The feeling of horror overwhelmed him and he stood, watching Mayumi's frozen figure.

Mayumi's skirt moved to the winds and her limp body just layed there, broken and useless. Her bag was thrown to the side of her. Her bag that contained all her treasured belongings. Her favourite blue jeans, her new massacre, her old journal and her only picture of her mother and her. All these things that Mayumi loved so much, were now nothing but waste.

Her other bag, containing her survival was thrown to the right of her. Mayumi would never know what would be inside that bag. She considered her choices before getting her name called, trying to figure out her odds of survival. She had guessed that she'd get a blade of some sort, maybe even a gun if she was lucky. But then again, she also guessed she'd at least live until tomorrow. So maybe her guesses were flawed, that was true. Especially because her weapon was a pair of old frayed boxing gloves.

A sudden cry went through the air and the skies seemed to stop and listen. The clouds stopped moving across the sky and the wind slowed down. Everything seemed to be moving in a blur.

Shuya Nanahara (Boy #15) dropped to the floor. His bag dropping neatly beside him.

"Mayumi?"

He spoke these words softly, in a whispered panic. He began to frantically run his hands through his hair and utter words of confusion. Then another cry filled the air and the boys hand was thrown to the side of his face. Blood began to ooze from the tips of his fingers and down his palm. Moving his hand away from his face, he revealed a slit down his cheek.

Shuya turned from side to side, looking for the killer. Then when his eyes reached them, he let out a small gasp. Yoshio Akamatsu (Boy #1) stood high above him, crossbow in hand.

"What have you done? Why?!" Shuya cried, leaning down beside Mayumi's body. "We don't have to play! We can beat this if we stick together!"

Yoshio stiffened at Shuya's words, but his crossbow never left his hands. Although Yoshio still stood firmly his expression was breaking into one of a softer nature. But then he pulled his crossbow back up, towards Shuya.

"No! It's me, they'll kill me first! It's me! Because..Because I can't! I can't!" Yoshio cried, tears streaming down his red face. "I try...I really, really try, but..but.." Yoshio drifted off, murmuring words of confusion, more tears spilling from his eyes.

The two boys stood, exchanging yells. One debating for good, the other was already lost in the bad. The words Shuya spoke seemed to ease Yoshio but not enough to ease the feeling of guilt. As Yoshio's eye caught the frail of a skirt and the slender legs of a girl. Mayumi layed there, blood tripping down her face and around her body.

"Mayumi..." Yoshio whispered, guilt pulling him back into a desperate state. "Mayumi! Mayumi! Too late! Too late for me! Mayumi is dead! I've already played! Whose friend am I now?!"

The words echoed through the air, just as Noriko Nakagawa (Girl #15) exited the building. She looked over hopefully at Shuya but turned around in despair as she heard someone above her. Her eyes opened in shock as Yoshio Akamatsu stood above her, ready to kill. But Shuya stricked first.

An arrow hit Yoshio straight in his shoulder, resulting in his fall. The two ran off, leaving the boy groaning on the floor. He stopped moving and lay unawake. Moments past and two bodies lay on the ground, one full of life, the other empty.

Soon enough both bodies were emptied of life. Kazushi Niida (Boy #16) stood beside the two, Yoshio's crossbow in hand. Then the sound echoed through the air as Yoshio fell to the floor, arrow in head. Just like Mayumi he was dead before he hit the cold ground beneath him. Kazushi walked around him trumphently, waving the bow in the air.

"See you bagged yourself a trophy," Kazushi said, walking over to Mayumi. "Dumb luck's my guess."

He stood next to the girl, grinning down at her. "Mayumi Tendo..." Kazushi spoke, tilting his head. "Dumb-ass, shoulda fucked her first."

Kazushi then made another remark and was on his way, Mayumi and Yoshio's bag in hand. Then he was swallowed into the darkness, leaving the two crumpled bodies of his classmates behind.

Moments had passed and Mayumi still layed there, as her classmates ran past her. No one dared to stop and look at her dead body. Instead people ran faster, filled with fear and horror at the site of her. No one decided to pay her last respects, no one decided to give her the time of day. Mayumi layed there, alone. Person by person ran past, some screamed, others were sickened by the site. Still no one stopped.

And so the winds continued to blow, the seas continued to move, the leaves continued to breeze through the air. Everything continued to live through it's life normally. Nothing had changed. It was as if Mayumi had never left. As if her heart was still beating and her brain was still working. No one and nothing seemed to notice that someone had just left this world. It was as if Mayumi had never been on this earth in the first place.


End file.
